Zarem
Zarem (pr. zair-uhm) was the god and creator of Libera, and one of the main protagonists of the Chronicles of Libera series. He was a benevolent god and was the consort of Luna. He was the son of the gods Layon and Leer. History It was said that Zarem was hatched from the "egg of the universe." He used his claws to rip open the fabric of space and create stars, planets, and moons. He used his wings to brush the planets and create life. At one point he created Luna, whom he loved dearly, although it took some time for him to admit it to her. Zarem and Luna Luna had charge over the moon and waters of Libera. Zarem met her at the pool at the beginning of the world and courted her, giving her a golden feather from his wings once a day for three days. The first feather was his gift to make the moon always visible in the sky. The second feather was a gift to change seasons. The third was for her to choose, and Luna chose to create life and bring the Molouks into existence. Soon after, they admitted their love to one another, and at some point afterward became husband and wife. After the Ascension, Luna became a full goddess, on the same level of power and authority as Zarem. Zarem and the Filliancar In earlier history Zarem chose valiant and righteous mortals to serve him. Even before Molouks were created he used people such as the new Filliancar to lock away the demons, and some of the first Re'sgalan, including Tryûr and W'eio, to bring piece to troubled places in Tyrell. Founders Zarem obeyed divine laws of justice to balance out the righteousness and wickedness abounding in Libera, especially when the latter became out of control of mortal hands. It was told in Founders how Libera was rotting in wickedness and Zarem was so sorrowful he wanted to destroy all of it and start over. Only his love, Luna, could persuade him to preserve some of it. The entire story of Founders talked about how the chosen servants of Zarem came to be, and how Zarem used them and the demons of the Huruk to create Den'verden, "The One World". With Den'verden set apart from Libera, Zarem could then carry out justice on the evil while the inner world of Den'verden could flourish and grow in knowledge and righteousness. The Legend of Draconite Zarem made several appearances throughout the Legend of Draconite series and played an imprtant role in the lives of many characters. He appeared in visions to persons like Tasaru Enkar and Aero Enkar, as well as appeared as Vestal to High Priest Aaron, Henry Bunckle, soran Elemsra, and King William of Aragon. He helped fulfill the Legend of Draconite when the Borderwall was healed and lowered by completing Luna's Ascension and endowing her with all the powers of a complete god, using the elements of the Borderwall to create an immortal, glorified body for her to dwell in. Lithia Though Zarem did not make an actual appearance in Lithia, or even had any dialogue, it was implied he and Luna played a role in testing Lithia McCail. Sabra told Lithia that it was the gods who healed her of her blindness, working through the Incarnate. Aaron implied that the gods may have more in store for Lithia. The Legacy Incarnate Zarem appeared as benevolent as ever in Incarnate Journey, and patiently waited for Sabra's redemption so he could bestow upon her her role as caretaker of the Lunar Temple. He never condemned Sabra for her past, and He and Luna continued to guide Sabra into the role as a chosen one. Description Zarem appeared to be a Molouk in his prime, although taller than any mortal Molouk at 9 feet tall. He had light-yellow skin with white slashes along the arms and feet. His belly-skin had no discernible color,and his mane was white. His eyes were a deep ocean blue, a startling contrast against his otherwise bright countenance. On his back were four ethereal wings, appearing to be feathered. Wings Zarem's wings were always a source of awe among the worshipers of Zarem, most especially the followers of the Gospel of Zarem. It was unknown unto the mortals of Libera whether they were spiritual or literal entities. What was known was that Zarem used them to create spiritual and literal life upon the world. Personality Zarem was a benevolent being, giving mercy and serving justice in an eternal balance. He was never known to do any wrong thing that would not ultimately benefit Libera. He spoke patiently, and acted patiently, and his love knew no bounds to those who understood his nature. His greatest wish was to make his children, the sentients of Libera, happy, but neither would he infringe on their ability to choose right or wrong. Revered by Libera Zarem was worshiped by several cultures throughout the history of the world under different titles such as Zarr-an , Zorai, Zadram, and Cridosa de Diio. Because of Zarem's benevolence, he loved the mortals of Libera, since he created their spirits and allowed them to live mortal lives on Libera, and was often admired, or fearfully respected, by the various cultures. He acted as a loving father and a guardian over Libera, using his powers to maintain balance and harmony in the world, as well as calling upon valiant mortals to serve his purposes. Gallery Moonandwater.jpg Heavenward.jpg zarem rise1.jpg|Zarem, portrayed in flight with his four wings. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Heroes